


BE Story Club: Mira's T&A

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adaptation, Breast Expansion, Snakebit1995 Adaptations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: In an Adaptation of the Breast Expansion Story Club comic T&A with Fairy Tail characters, Mira wakes up a Genie and gets taken on a wild wishing ride.Contains- Breast Expansion, Body Changes, Dilatation.





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Another Breast Expansion Comic Adaptation with Fairy Tail Girls, this time of T &A, Enjoy!**

* * *

 

**NO POV**

Mirajane Strauss was a smart girl, good grades and well liked by teachers, though she was rather bland looking, thin body, little curves and not much of a stand out socially, frequently picked on by her classmates.

“Good work today.” The teacher said “I expect you all to review the chapter as well as Mira has.”

“SO Mira are you going to the big party tonight?” Erza, a busty red headed classmate asked.

“Everyone will be there.” Kagura, Erza’s equally beautiful best friend asked.

“I didn’t even know there was a party.” Mira shrugged “I have work at the museum anyway.”

“Pfft work, how lame.” Kagura laughed.

“I mean it’s not like you were invited anyway.” Erza walked off “We told them you didn’t have the body for a good time.”

“Have fun in the old dusty hole.” Kagura left with Erza.

Mira just ignored them for now, headed off to her job at the museum where she was sorting through junk in a back room.

“Stupid Erza and Kagura, they’re such bitches.” She grumbled “I’m fun I should go to parties, I bet if I had tits like them I’d get invited-OW!”

As Mira went to stand up she bumped her head on a shelf and knocked a few things down, one pot of which shattered. The doctor she worked for came in less than pleased, sending Mira home for the day.

* * *

 

**Later**

“Ugh!” Mira groaned walking around her house in nothing but panties and an untied bathrobe “Having my own apartment kinda sucks, there’s no one around. Screw everyone, especially Erza and Kagura. I just wish…HUH?!”

Mira suddenly saw on her table where she threw her bag was a glowing red gemstone, not quite a ruby but a strange tennis ball sized red rock.

“Oh shit!” she grabbed it and ran to the sink “It must have fallen into my bag, I’m gonna so get fired for this! Hell I’m gonna get arrested!”

She tried to wash any traces of herself off the gem, but as she scrubbed it in the sink a strange rainbow orange mist plumed out.

“HMM!” Suddenly a large woman appeared, she had a huge watermelon like bust, long blackish blue hair, she was wearing a veil like head wrap and veil like tube top. Her lower half looked to have a sort of parachute pants made of the same veil thin material, but…passed her knees she was all smoke.

“Who has awakened the Genie Ultear, and what are you wishes.” She stretched.

“You’re a…” Mira gasped.

“Yes, yes let’s cut the fear and shock bit.” The Genie sighed “I was having a wonderful dream.”

“This can’t be happening.” Mira felt light headed just thinking about it before she could focus “…okay.”

“Good you’re over the whole magic denial thing.” Ultear sighed “So care to whip up some wishes?”

“Yeah…” Mira smiled slowly “I know what I want, and who I want it from.”

Mira took a seat on the couch and told the Genie her wish, suddenly both Erza and Kagura appeared naked in her room.

“What?” Erza gasped.

“Where are we?” Kagura was confused.

“Hope you don’t mind but I volunteered you guys for something.” Mira smirked “Hmm? What are you doing?”

Both ladies got on all fours in front of Mira, looking at her with need.

“MMM!” both girls suddenly started sucking on Mira’s flat chest.

“What the hell are you doing? What’s going on?” Mira yelled.

“Your wish is being fulfilled.” Ultear smiled floating on the sink.

“This isn’t what I wished for!” Mira yelled as the girls seemed to almost melt into her body.

“Yes you did.” Ultear told her “You wished or great big breasts from Erza and Kagura’s bodies so that’s what you’re getting, If you meant just part of their bodies you should have said so.”

“Oh my god!” Mir yelled as she now head breasts bigger than a little person strapped to her chest.

“One down two to go.” Ultear smiled.

“But this isn’t what I wanted!” Mira snapped struggling to stand.

“Well it’s what you said and no take backs.” The Genie smiled.

“UGH!” Mira fell forward and moaned when her huge tits hit the floor “I can’t even move with these…but they do feel pretty good.”

“Then keep them.” Ultear smiled.

“No that would be wrong, even for Erza and Kagura.” Mira sighed using the counter to stand up “I wish my tits were detached and human.”

“Wish granted.” Ultear snapped her fingers and Mira’s breasts flew off, sprouting arms and legs like dogs.

“Did you have to make it so sudden?” Mira groaned before looking down and seeing her chest was totally flat, she didn’t even have nipple “You bitch! You’re enjoying this aren’t you!”

“Just a little.” She laughed “Wanna use your last wish to fix it?”

“No way am I going around tit-less all my life.” Mira glared “I wish my chest would suddenly grow a pair of big sensitive breasts the size of melons with big nipples, and that my breasts would always be round and firm yet supple and full.”

“Granted.” Ultear snapped her fingers.

“Oh!” Mira smiled as her chest sprouted nipples “Yeah…”

Mira’s chest started to bud, slowly getting larger and rounder, her nipples slowly leaking milk.

“I’m lactating.” She moaned “Wait! I didn’t mean full like this but…hmmm it feels good.”

Mira slowly topped out at around the same size as the genie, her breasts big, full and leaking milk.

“You’d better start talking!” Erza snapped.

“Yeah!” Kagura added.

“Sorry girls I’ve got a new pair of tits that will put yours to shame.” Mira thrust out her breasts which were twice as large as the busty Erza and Kagura “I want to enjoy some alone time with them so…shove off!”

Mira pushed them away, but felt a sensitive pressure in her own chest, like she’d been the one to get pushed.

“OHH!” the other two girl moaned when Erza cupped her breasts.

“It feels like I’m being rubbed all over.” Erza moaned.

“Oh god I’m so horny!” Kagura gasped.

“Y-You’re still my tits!” Mira realized “I wished for you to be human but you must still technically my tits so what you feel I feel through them and what they feel you feel.”

“Hmm…it feels so good.” Kagura moaned.

“Stop touching us, or them!” Erza moaned “I’m not some lesbian!”

“Fuck if it means getting us off I wish we’d all be horny lesbian lovers!” Kagura moaned.

Suddenly there was a flash of red light from the sink.

“Hmm…well we have been friends for a long time.” Erza looked deeply into Kagura’s eyes.

“Oh fuck!” Mira squeezed her tits and milk leaked out.

“Your hands!” Kagura gasped “It’s too much-HMM!”

Erza started making out with Kagura while Mira rubbed her pussy.

“OHHH!” all three were moaning louder and louder.

“The pleasure in my tits!” Mira screamed as Erza and Kagura fingered each other “FUCK!”

The three all came together, each moaning loudly.

“I’ve never felt anything that good before in my life.” Mira sat up.

“Me neither.” Kagura smiled.

“I don’t know what you did to us but my whole body is as sensitive as my breasts used to be and my tits feel…” Erza sighed “Let’s just say I wish I had another set.”

There was another red light in the sink and suddenly Erza’s lower chest started to sprout nipples.

“I…I think you’re getting them!” Mira gasped.

“Oh shit!” Erza gasped as she suddenly had four tits.

“Well, you look even more fun to play with now.” Kagura poked Erza’s lower breasts.

“What’s going-OH-on here.” Mira hummed “Wait…Genie!”

“The lesbian wish kinda went unnoticed but the tits one wasn’t able to be hid.” Ultear floated out of the sink in her smoky cloud as her legs materialized.

“So they did make wishes through you.” Mira said.

“Yes the whole making and unmaking them part of you kinda screwed with who has what wishes and rights to what wishes.” Ultear sighed “When they became human again they gained rights to those three wishes.”

“I see.” Mira sighed “I guess you girls are gonna get back at me now?”

“Hell no.” Erza laughed.

“We’re lovers, we’d never hurt you.” Kagura said.

“I mean that wish is still wearing off so-OUF!” Ultear groaned when Mira elbowed her.

 _“If they’re my breasts will they do what I say?_ Mira wondered.

“So now what, is there a bed somewhere?” Kagura wondered.

“Hmm, yeah I wanna try out my new tits.” Erza smiled.

“Actually ladies I was thinking.” Mira cut them off “You two might be my figurative T&A but all I got was some really big T. Why don’t we use those last wishes of yours to get me, I mean us, some real A?”

“Yes!” Erza cheered.

“Great idea Mira!” Kagura smiled.

“Well, let’s hit the campus then.” Mira smiled “Oh but clothes…I think I have some old sheets we can reuse.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**More Soon!**

**Till Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

After making some tank tops out of Mira’s old bed sheets Mira and her Rivals, turned tits turned Lovers headed to their campus to scope out some potential rears.

“What about her she’s cute.” Erza pointed at a girl.

“We don’t need another person with the same hair color as Mira.” Kagura said “Oh what about that punk chick.”

“Keep it under control.” Mira rolled her eyes “But the walk over did give me time to think. We have four wishes left, maybe we should use them for Money or a mansion instead of turning some random girl into my ass like you and my boobs.”

“That’s a good point, and it’d be unfair to pick someone at random.” Kagura said.

“We should find someone who was mean to us like we were mean to you.” Erza said cupping her lower bust “The more tits in the mix the better!”

“You’re already one to talk.” Kagura laughed “I can’t wait to get back to the apartment.”

“They may have been dumb sluts before but they weren’t this sex obsessed.” Mira looked at the Genie’s gem in her bag “What did you do to them?”

“I just grant the wishes.” Genie Ultear said “Kagura’s the one that wished for you guys to all be horny lovers, the only reason you can think straight is because you didn’t get magically metaphysically made into someone’s tits.”

“You and your bullshit.” Mira rolled here eyes.

“What about her?” Kagura pointed “She’s doing better than me in lit.”

“There’s gotta be someone better.” Erza said “Oh! Lucy Heartfilia that bitch! She “finds” things that belong to other people and then trades them for homework and assignments. One time she took my cellphone and made me write her art paper, too bad I suck at that class…I never got my phone back.”

“She dented my car in the parking lot once.” Kagura looked at the curvy blonde girl collecting a paper from someone.

 _“Great these two are crazy loonies now.”_ Mira rolled her eyes.

“Look girls I can live with a flatter ass for a bit.” Mira said “We need to figure out the best way to benefit our lives with these wishes.

“Let us have some fun Mira.” Kagura said “This way we’ll each have a fuck buddy to fondle us.”

“Seriously it’s been so long since you played with us.” Erza said “And Lucy’s seriously sexy. I just wish she was your ass and us and the genie were all naked on your bed already.”

There was a poof and the gang was back in Mira’s bedroom.

“Yay Naked!” Erza and Kagura cheered.

“Ahem.” Mira cleared her throat and the other two looked over to see her ass was like a beanbag chair and a now naked and deep pink colored Ultear was floating behind her “Can we think harder about wishes please.”

“I’m sorry.” Erza frowned “I was just horny and…I’ll fix it.”

“Wait, no impromptu wishes.” Mira said “You two sit still and let me concentrate, Genie the notepad and pen from my desk please.”

“Sure, but only because this seems fun.” Ultear floated across the room.

Mira took the pad and scribbled something down.

“Okay Kagura, I want you to say I wish and then read exactly what’s written here.” Mira held up the pad.

“Sure.” The girl nodded.

“Wouldn’t it be faster if we just wished whatever you write on the pad becomes true?” Erza asked.

“Hmph.” Ultear snapped her fingers and activated her magic.

“I guess that works.” Mira groaned when the magic vortex slowed to a stop before she saw her plump rear “Well what do you know, that’s not bad at all.”

“Ugh what happened.” Lucy groaned from the corner of the room, no clothes on her body “Huh, I’ve never been into girls before but…I kinda think it’s hot now. What happened to me?”

Lucy got up and walked towards the bed where the other girls were.

“Long and short is I found a genie and these two used it to make you sort of my ass.” Mira told her “Oh and we’re all lesbian lovers.”

“Okay…” Lucy shrugged.

“It’s awesome watch.” Kagura smiled grabbing Mira’s ass and making Lucy moan “What her ass feels you feel and what you feel her ass feels.”

“It’s not all great, look what it does to them.” Mira rubbed her nipples and made Erza and Kagura cum.

“That looks way better than what happened to me, how’d I get stuck as your ass.” Lucy said “I wish your ass was more like your tits.”

“Wait what did you say?” Mira gasped feeling a tingling in her rear and looking back saw she had two nipples on her butt “Great, how could I wear a swimsuit or anything like this.”

“Did my wish do that?” Lucy asked.

“Why does she get wishes too?” Mira asked “I didn’t have any left how did she earn them?”

“You wrote that she would be like Erza and Kagura but in relation to your ass so I had no choice.” Ultear shrugged.

“It was true.” Lucy gasped seeing the naked Genie.

“Oh girls.” Erza and Kagura called “Come play with us.”

“I’ll gladly join if-oh fuck yes.” Lucy moaned grabbing Mira’s ass.

“Hey!” Mira gasped a bit “Hmm…okay fine, but only cause all you guys touching is driving me crazy.”

The girls all ended up in a pile, kissing, licking and rubbing each other.

“I never though I’d find someone with four tits hot.” Lucy squeezed Erza’s breasts while kissing her.

The pleasure was rubber banding around between the group, the girls would turn Mira on and she’d rub herself to amplify her own needs and pleasure.

“I’d never thought I’d like having four tits.” Erza said “You have no idea how great it feels.”

“From the look on your face I wish I did.” Lucy moaned.

“Whoa!” she suddenly grew two more tits.

“Stop wasting wishes.” Mira sighed.

“Sorry, I forgot to watch what I say.” Lucy suddenly pounced on Erza.

“Feels good to have four nipples on my four nipples.” Erza smirked.

“Yeah, they’re heavy though.” Lucy sighed “I can barely sit upright, I wish my body was strong enough to carry this weight.”

“Lucy don’t-!” Mira tried to stop her talking.

“Granted.” Ultear snapped her fingers.

Lucy suddenly got taller and a more toned with noticeable biceps and abs.

“Guess there’s no practice setting.” She sighed.

“No there isn’t.” Mira groaned.

“You’re buff.” Erza giggled.

“I feel…solid.” Lucy hummed touching her abs “It’s not bad.”

“You know we haven’t taken the time to thank the one who gave us all this pleasure.” Kagura said.

“I’ve had my fun.” Mira sighed.

“No silly the Genie.” Kagura laughed “She’s left out, she should be the best part I really wish she was associated with Mira’s clit like we are her tits and ass.”

“Wait don’t!” the Genie gasped as she was forced to cast her magic.

The room filled with smoke and suddenly all the girls were in a strange pillowy room, their bodies in genie like outfits and their skin a deep pink color.

“Way to go Kagura.” Mira sighed “Somehow you turned us all into Genies and trapped us in the jewel, didn’t she?”

“Yep.” Ultear sighed.

 “Whoa!” Kagura laughed.

“At least we can fuck forever now.” Erza smiled.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

 **NO POV  
** Approximately one month ago Mira first got her job at the museum, passed over for that job was her social and academic rival Jenny Realight.

Now in the present the beautiful Miss Realight was pouncing on a new job opening by wearing a low cut black dress. She had been selected by the museum to clean up Mira’s mess after the girl went missing two weeks ago.

“Ugh that old dude’s a total creep, I’m not missing a party to clean up that losers mess, I’ll just spray some hand sanitizer on them and be done with it.” She sighed “What did that loser Mira do anyway.”

* * *

 

**Inside the Gem**

“Hmm these pillows are soft.” Kagura giggled.

“Mine or the fabric?” Erza smirked back.

“I thought four human breasts were sensitive.” Lucy touched her chest “Mind if I join in.”

“So when they wished me to be associated with your clit she also associated all of you with me as genies.” Ultear explained “Since Genies can’t grant their own wishes my binding to you as a wish granter was broken and I returned to the gem, since your all genies you followed.”

“Great.” Mira groaned “So how do we get out of here?”

“Wait for someone to rub the gem.” Ultear said “Time flows faster in here however I don’t know how long it will take I’ve never had something like this happen before.”

“Well then…” Mira sighed hugging Ultear “Might as well make the best of it right?”

“Wait what are you doing?!” Ultear gasped a bit.

“OHHH!” Lucy moaned as Erza and Kagura licked her nipples “Yeah suck my titties. I’d love to feel what it’s like to have huge ones like Mira.”

“The girls have the right idea.” Mira told Ultear “If we’re gonna be stuck in here for who knows how long we might as well make the best of it, and if you’re my clit what else would I do but play with you? Plus it’s hard to ignore all the attention my tits and ass are getting over there.”

Ultear and Mira fell back into some of the pillows, kissing and rubbing between each other’s thighs, across the pillowed room Kagura kept letting the girls play with her tits.

“OHHH FUCK!” Everyone was moaning loudly.

“All of you…are driving me crazy!” Ultear moaned cumming for the first time in centuries.”

“So good when you suck my tits, I wish I had one too.” Kagura moaned when her upper cleavage suddenly grew a third breast in it “Holy crap I grew another boob…and it has milk!”

“You asked for breasts like Mira’s.” Ultear said eating the woman out “Inside the Gem or Lamp a genie can make some changes to their form.”

“HMM It feels like there are dozens of hands on me.” Mira moaned.

“Works for me.” Kagura said sucking a tit.

“Just be careful whatever for you’re in when-GOD YES-you’re summoned is unalterable.” Ultear warned “So you could get stuck with three boobs forever.”

Suddenly the girls where whisked away in a puff of smoke, appearing in a room. All of them were in the same pose, standing up straight arms crossed over their chests, though they were all fully clothes in genie outfits again.

“Who has summoned us and what are your wishes.” They all said.

“Holy shit!” Jenny gasped.

Suddenly the group snapped back to reality.

“Wait that’s…” Mira hummed.

“I think she owes me a paper.” Lucy huffed.

“I’m stuck with this I guess.” Kagura laughed playing with her third breast.

“Let’s skip the bullshit.” Ultear made her finger glow and pressed it against Jenny’s head.

“Impossible, you can’t really be, but I guess this is happening-whoa.” Jenny sputtered before calming down “Whoa thanks for that, so you’re my genies huh and I get wishes, then I wish I had an A in the Doctor’s class, actually fuck it A’s all semester!”

“Actually, we can’t do intangibles like that only physical stuff.” Ultear told Jenny.

“Jenny it’s me Mira!” the white haired Genie said “Please wish the four of us human again.”

“Wait Mira!” she gasped “So the last two weeks you’ve been missing on the run but you’re really a fucking Genie?”

“It was an accident please reverse it.” Mira begged.

“No.” Erza and Kagura pouted.

“We like being Genies.” Erza said.

“Don’t turn us back.” Kagura hugged her lover “we just wanna kiss, fuck and fondle forever.”

“Well I want my human life back, even if it sucked.” Mira said.

“ugh what a pain in the ass.” Genie groaned.

“Girls.” Jenny smirked “I believe you’re forgetting who’s in charge, if I was you Mira I wouldn’t be keen on being human so soon. Or at least till the Statue of Limitations passes on Grand Larceny.”

“What?!” Mira gasped.

“I got hired by Dr. Dreyer after you disappeared, I didn’t want you getting in my way of seducing him.” Jenny smirked more “I got let into your apartment and found the gem you stole, but since it wasn’t in the redestroy I had to plant some items to make sure you got on the police list, they’ve been searching for you for a while now.”

“You bitch!” Mira yelled.

“Watch your language.” Jenny said “Remember who’s in charge, I recognize some others like Lucy who stole my makeup bag, if I can’t wish for an A I’ll have to seduce my way too it and since that hasn’t worked so far…I wish my body was sexier.”

“What’s going on?” Lucy asked as her hands filled with magical energy and she was forced to hold them up.

“Looks like we’ll be taking turns granting the Mistress wishes.” Ultear said “You’re up first then.”

“So how do I do this?” Lucy asked.

“Focus on the mental image of the target per her wish and the magic will take over.” Ultear told her.

“I’m not your wish granting guinea pig.” Jenny said as her chest wobbled “Oh I think it’s working.”

Jenny’s breasts got larger, pushing out the sides of her dress and getting exposed, her hips and waist flared out as well, tearing the lower half of the dress.

“Well that worked!” Lucy said “Wish granting is kinda fun.”

“Nice job.” Ultear smiled.

“Great, but you ruined my outfit.” Jenny sighed looking at her much curvier body “I wish I had something sexier that fit the new me.”  
Lucy suddenly used her magic again and changed Jenny’s outfit to a corset like top, short red skirt and fishnet stockings.

“Whoa that counted.” Jenny said “It was just a figure of speech.”

“Well yeah it counted.” Mira said “How do you think I ended up pink and with tits on my ass! What makes you think that will help you seduce Dr. Dreyer.”

“Umm have you looked at me?” Jenny smirked.

“You’re not that much sexier, if you couldn’t seduce him before what makes you think you can now?” Mira rolled her eyes.

“Uh cause he’s straight and I’ve seen the dirty mags in his office.” Jenny said “Why what would your suggestion be slave?”

“Well if he was so charmed by your personality why not just wish to be his fantasy lover?” Mira said.

“Like I’d wish to be his fantasy, I don’t even know what that is.” JEnny said.

“Hmm, feels weird channeling someone else image.” Lucy said casting the magic.

“Wait what are you doing?!” Jenny yelled.

“Hmm…that Doctor, he’s a kinky one.” Lucy smirked saw the image.

“That wasn’t a wish!” Jenny yelled.

“You used the W word and once you start you can’t stop.” Ultear said.

“W-What are you doing to me?!” Jenny gasped as she got even curvier, her top popping buttons, her fishnets splitting on her skin and her shoes falling apart.

Suddenly a white cotton ball tail grew above her ass, her hair turned snow white and sprouted two tall ears and lastly, she gained a bush down below that was the same white hair.

“What did you do?” the now bunny like Jenny said “And why am I so turned on?!”

“Well from my mental read apparently the doctor has a thing for exhibitionist bunny girls.” Lucy told her “He also likes an hourglass figure and since you can’t wear clothes anymore so you get horny when anyone looks at you.”

“Well it’s not all bad but I’m going to have to adjust the overall package.” Jenny said.

“Wait!” Lucy suddenly screamed as she started turning into smoke that the Gem was absorbing “What’s happening?!”

“You granted your three wishes so the Gem is forcing you back.” Ultear said as Lucy was sucked in and silenced.

“Well sucks to be her.” Jenny shrugged “But I still have more wishes so who’s next?”

“I think…it’s me.” Mira groaned rubbing her head.

“Perfect, you can enjoy granting my wishes that won’t free you.” Jenny smirked.

“You’re seriously not gonna free us?!” Mira walked up and pressed her huge tits against the taller girl.

“Fuck no, I never was and especially not after you gave me a bunny body that’s so horny I can’t control it.” Jenny said “You’ll be lucky if I don’t sink that thing in the ocean when I’m done!”

“Fine but I’ve got immortality on my side.” Mira said “Someone will find it someday and I will get my life back, I’ll take my place in this museum back too!”

“Oh yeah?” Jenny scoffed “Well what if I wish I was legitimately worthy of a place at this museum and was far more valuable here than you ever were! What do you think of that?”

“Sounds perfect.” Mira held her hands up.

“What are you saying?” Jenny asked “Wait why do my legs feel-AH!”

Jenny looked down and saw from the bottom up, she was turning to gold, solid shiny gold.

“You bitch!” Jenny yelled “I wish-!”

Before she could get the words out her mouth was solidified and she fully turned into a golden bunny statue.

“Ha.” Mira smirked.

“OMG Mira!” Erza gasped.

“You killed her!” Kagura yelled.

“She’s not dead, she can still see, here and feel, she just can’t talk or move.” Mira said rubbing the statues breasts “I bet this is driving her wild.”

“Well done, one of the best misinterpretations I’ve seen.” Ultear smirked happily at Mira “This will free us form her for a bit. Since our mistress is incapacitated we have till midnight in these half human forms. After that we’ll end up back in the Gem.”

“Midnight gives us a few hours.” Erza smirked.

“Sex time!” Kagura kissed her.

“There is a way out, we just have to get to it.” Ultear said.

“It…wait!” Mira gasped “You mean the notepad you enchanted for that one wish, I can write on it and make it true, I could write to bypass Genies can’t grant other Genies wishes and then turn myself back to normal.”

“Right.” Ultear smirked as the two headed out, leaving Erza and Kagura to their sexy loving.

“But it won’t be easy to get to my apartment looking like this.” Mira said.

“Correct, and as Genies we can’t hide our beauty if we tried to cover up the clothes would simply dissolve away, we can only wear out genie outfits.” Ultear explained “But that’s not the dangerous part, since our Mistress has been incapacitated the rest of her wishes are now wildcards, if we hear anyone say Wish we’ll be forced to grant it, if the two of us use up our three wishes we’ll end up back in the Gem.”

“Great, I’m already one wish down.” Mira cursed.

They were hoping for an easy trip, which of course was dashed when the campus was packed for a costume party.

“Well…fuck.” Mira cursed again.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**One more Chapter to go!**

**Till Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4 (Final)

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

“I thought you said this was a shortcut.” Ultear sighed as she and Mira made their way through a party.

“How was I supposed to know in the weeks I was trapped in the gem that the school converted the exchange student dorm into a sorority house!” Mira tried to cross the floor “Ow watch it!”

Ultear overheard some handsome men flirting with a busty girl in a cat suit.

“Do all humans talk like that?” She asked.

“What?”

“Never mind.” She sighed dropping the question “But it’s so loud I can barely hear myself think.”

“Man, I wish I was attractive enough to get Romeo’s attention.” A blue haired girl dressed as a superhero groaned.

“Shit…” Ultear sighed.

“Genie?” Mira looked back to see the woman needing to use magic.

The girl suddenly grew nearly two feet, gained G-cup knockers, her outfit got even skimpier and she was a sexy superhero for sure.

“You didn’t screw her over?” Mira asked.

“She seemed nice.” Ultear shrugged.

“We need to get out of sight.” Mira said slipping outside.

“That’s what I said five minutes ago.” Ultear rolled here eyes following the girl “Where are you going?”

“An old service tunnel I use it as a shortcut home all the time.” Mira said “It’s better than nothing.”

The girls took the stairs down into a room only to find a group od nerds playing D&D in there.

“Fuck.” Mira cursed under her breath.

“Are you a-.

“Silence mortal!” Mira said before whispering to Ultear “go with me on this.”

“Uhh…okay.” The original Genie shrugged.

“We are on a quest to find our master and rescue her from an evil sorcerer.” Mira told the nerds “All we want to do is just, bath naked with our master but we can only do that if you brave wise men stay quiet.”

“And what about me?” the only girl in the group asked.

She was short, ratty blonde hair, frumpy body and she was dressed sort of like an archer, cape and all. Mira recognized her as Mavis from a class she had once.

“Uhh, we must depart.” Mira tried to leave.

“Wait!” Mavis yelped “I wish…I wish to be exactly like my character from the game if she was real, yet still have all my memories and knowledge of my life.”

“Dammit…seriously.” Mira sighed feeling magic build up in her “Fine, the clothes too.”

Mavis gasped as her body started to change, she got taller, her ears became elf like and pointed, her shirt ripped as her chest jiggled and ballooned in size, her clothes changed to a sexier version, a corset like top, skin tight leather pants, belts, gloves and a cape, soon she really looked like a sexy half elf adventurer.

“I-.” Mavis opened her mouth.

“No only one for you.” Mira covered her mouth before leaving.

“Uhh…” Mavis looked at her friend “I…gotta go.”

Mavis quickly ran out of the room, her corset wasn’t the most supportive so she kinda bounced all over.

“Wait up!” she called out to the Genie duo.

“I told you no more wishes.” Mira said.

“No that’s not it.” Mavis panted, hefty chest rising and falling with each shallow breath “You said you needed to find your master, what kind of hero would I be if I didn’t lend a -.”

“Hand?” Mira smiled “It would be appreciated.”

* * *

 

**Elsewhere**

Back in the museum storage Erza and Kagura were still getting it on.

“Oh Erza.” Kagura moaned as her middle tit was sucked on and her pussy rubbed.

The two had been going at it for a while, both moaning together.

“Hey…I have an idea.” Erza pulled her fingers out of Kagura’s pussy.

Erza stood up and walked over to the golden Jenny.

“What should we do with this hot…hard…body?” Erza smirked.

“Ohh~” Kagura hummed with excitement.

“It be a waste to not use such a gorgeous willing form.” Erza said.

“She’s just screaming to be touched.” Kagura rubbed her pussy on Jenny’s golden knee.

“HMM it’s good she has such a solid foundation.” Erza rubbed her pussy on Jenny’s cotton ball tail.

The two used the statue as a human sized dildo, eventually knocking it to the floor and rubbing all over it.

“Jenny is that you, are you still here?” the middle aged chubby professor walked in to the storage room.

Erza and Kagura quickly hid but Jenny wasn’t really movable.

“What’s this?” the man looked at her golden form “It’s solid gold, I would love alone time to examine you…I wish you could tell me what happened.”

Erza suddenly felt magic in her.

“Oh professor I’m so glad you asked.” Jenny said almost telepathically revealing the truth to the man.

“Genies…?”

“Yes and they’ll grant any wish you have.” The statue hummed softly “Though I’m sure I could help with any desire you have, I year for your touch, to feel how supple my skin is…I wish I had my skin returned to normal and it was five, no ten, ten times more sensitive.”

“HA!” Kagura gasped casting a wish.

“HA!!” Jenny gasped as well as she returned to flesh “They must still be in this room. Hmm, professor how I hunger for you, but with your current body I worry about your heart.”

Jenny stood taller than the man, her incredibly curvy body smothering his.

“We wouldn’t want you passing out from all the pleasure now would we.” She smirked at him “Now why don’t you ladies come out and make this easier for all of us.”

“Maybe we can distract her from using wishes.” Erza walked our nervously “Uhh…Hiya.”

“This is incredible.” The professor said “I’ve never seen such beauty in all my life.”

“Pay attention to me dammit.” Jenny hissed “I’m supposed to be your fantasy.”

“I guess you were until he found out how sexy genies are.” Erza giggled as he squeezed her upper breasts “Ohh Professor.”

“Wait dammit…” Jenny growled “What am I wasting time for, I wish all your focus would be on sexually gratifying me until I’m satisfied and none off you are allowed to orgasm till then. Erza cover your ears I don’t want you leaving just yet and professor you keep you cute chubby self there, Kagura for my second wish I wish the doctor matched my deepest sexual desires.”

“Hmm.” Kagura felt the pressure of magic in her…but nothing happened.

“Tsk, never mind come along girls.” Jenny said.

“She’s not like…a necrophiliac is she?” Erza asked and the older man went motionless.

* * *

 

**Back across town.**

“So the Mater thing was a ruse?” Mavis sent bent over at a door trying to pick the lock, her big ass stretching her tight red leather pants.

“Our current master is a woman, a manipulative one.” Ultear sighed “And it would seem she’s no longer incapacitated.”

“Why don’t I just wish you human again?” Mavis asked “…guys?”

“This feeling…” Mira touched her breasts “Erza and Kagura are doing something, I think they’re in danger.

“Guys?” Mavis said being ignored.

“The best thing we can do is get that pad of paper.” Ultear told her.

“Guys!” Mavis spanked Mira making both her and Ultear moan in pleasure “Can we please get our asses off the streets.”

“And where would you like our asses?” Mira smirked.

“Oh I’ll think of something.” Mavis smirked back letting them enter the picked door.

* * *

 

**Back at the Museum.**

Jenny was laying on her back, pussy licking coming courtesy of Kagura and breast worship from Erza.

“Hmm, oh professor.” Jenny moaned seeing the man, no longer an out of shape middle aged man he was a stunning Adonis with a three foot long cock.

“He’s like a walking penis.” Erza drooled.

“He’s perfect.” Kagura hummed.

“Did I say you two could stop pleasuring me?” Jenny snapped as the Professor lined up his cock between her tits, allowing her to lick it.

Jenny used her pillows to smother the man’s cock, licking the tip while Kagura ate her out and Erza sucked her tits. All three of these feelings on her ultra-sensitive skin had her mind blanking with pleasures.

“Oh more…more!” she moaned.

“May we please you more?” Erza asked her body seeming to grow larger.

“What’s happening to you?” Jenny asked.

“We need to please you.” Kagura said as she too increased in size and proportion.

“It would please me to know how you got so big.” Jenny hissed stroking the cock.

“As Genies we grow till we get satisfaction.” Erza said “And your wish made it so we can’t get pleasure.”

“Interesting.” Jenny moaned as Erza kissed her neck “OHHH!”

The professor pushed his cock into her while Kagura rubbed her clit.

“We’ll do our best to pleasure you Mistress.” Kagura said.

“I know you will.” Jenny moaned taking more and more “HMM! FUCK YES!!! I…I wish I was a Genie without any of the rules or hindrances!”

“Huh?!” Kagura gasped as magic smoke billowed around her.

“UGH…AHH!” Jenny gasped as her eyes turned a pure shade of gold, her canines grew larger and sharper as she pushed everyone away “Yes…”

“Kagura…what did you do?” Erza asked.

A strange soft yellow fur covered Jenny’s skin, her hands turning more claw like and her back seemed to arch.

“Just use your last wish so we can go back to the gem.” Erza said “I won’t bother you again.”

“Why would I want to do that?” Jenny growled at her “I’m not nearly sated, here let me help you with those.”

She roughly grabbed Erza’s four breasts, her hands glowing with golden magic.

“Let it all out.” Jenny laughed as Erza suddenly turned human again.

She then waved her hand and broke a wall to the outside, the now Golden Gargoyle like giant curvy Jenny laughed.

“The night is young.” She laughed.

* * *

 

**Back across town.**

“UGH!” Mira groaned.

“What is it?” Mavis asked.

“Something must be wrong with her breasts.” Ultear said “I can feel it even in her clit.”

“Things look fine from here.” Mavis looked at Mira’s huge hooters.

“I felt this immense pleasure.” Mira said “Then…nothing, at least on the left side, I’m pretty sure Kagura is touching herself, we need to hurry.”

Since Mira was technically a fugitive her apartment had been locked down and boxed up so they had to dig through everything looking for the magic pen and pad.

“I’ve got it!” Mira cheered.

Suddenly the door inside was blow off the hinges and the monstrous Jenny stalked in.

“An abomination.” Mavis gasped.

“Excuse my poor etiquette.” Jenny laughed grabbing the original Genie “You’ll have to forgive me but I’m just here for the goodie bags.”

“UGH!” Ultear groaned feeling her magic drain.

“Thanks for making me horny in public!” Jenny cackled using her huge tits to slap Mavis away from attacking “I have a feeling I’m be very social this semester!”

“Hmm…” Mira wrote as fast as she could “You never were too bright Jenny.”

“RAAAH!” the beastly woman charged at her.

“HRAAA!” Mira held up her pad as magic flashed out.

* * *

 

**A hour or two later**

 “I’m glad we’re all alive.” Lucy said sitting around with the others, all of whom seemed back to normal “But I’m a little disappointed I missed it all. I’m super confused…”

She pointed at the table which had a big two-foot-tall golden dildo.

“What’s with that thing, Where’s Jenny and who’s that cosplaying girl?” Lucy asked.

“Here catch.” Mira tossed her the pad.

“Jenny is a giant dildo.” She read “The girls and I can come and go as Genies as we please and we all get a Gem which we can connect too no matter where we are geographically.”

“Thank goodness it was your own casting so you could take it how you wanted.” Kagura said.

“I guess that’s why she’s the brains and we’re just the tits.” Erza laughed a bit.

The two best friends got up and picked up the dildo while assuming their Genie bodies.

“We’re gonna go work out the tension Jenny built up in us.” The waved vanishing in smoke.

“I’m gonna go home.” Lucy sighed “It’s been a long few days.”

“So…” Mira looked up at the original Genie who hugged her from behind, Mira resting her head on her soft breasts “What are you gonna do now?”

“Well I earned a long nap.” Ultear said “I need to get the human stench off me.”

“You don’t want to stay a while?” Mira asked as the door to her bedroom opened and the sexy adventurer Mavis stood there smirking “I hear there’s a hot elf rouge who’s gonna go down on me with her level 10 cunnilingus skill.”

“Hmm…I could be persuaded to stay a bit.” Ultear smiled softly.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest ideas for the future and consider supporting the official release.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
